In the operation of a farm tractor, it is necessary to couple and decouple hydraulic fittings which are carried on the tractor body with hydraulic hoses which are carried on the frames or bodies of farm implements. Due to the nature of hydraulic fluid carried in the hydraulic lines and through the couplings, residue of hydraulic fluid is deposited on the hydraulic fittings and this residue collects dust and dirt, creating a grimy coating on the fittings. However, these hydraulic fittings must be kept clean so that contamination of the hydraulic fluid system of the tractor does not occur. Usually, a tractor operator must carry or locate a cloth rag or paper towel to wipe the couplers clean before a coupling is made. Sometimes the operator will use his own clothing as a wiping cloth, which leads to carrying additional grime into the tractor cab or the farmhouse.
Some tractors are delivered with caps for covering of the couplers, but these can be lost, are ineffectual and inconvenient and wiping with rags or towels is still necessary. Furthermore, many implements are not provided with such caps and the couplings to the hydraulic lines of these tools must be kept clean as well. What is needed therefore is an efficient, inexpensive solution to provide readily available wiping cloths to clean hydraulic couplings as needed.